School Shouldn't Be This Fun
by Caelinthefairyking
Summary: Brian Carter is secretly in love with his teacher Mary-Margaret and he wants to prove his Love for her is true.


**School Shouldn't Be This Fun**

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **This story is M rated so it does have sexual content. Straight smut. Mary-Margaret/Snow White x OC/Brian Carter.**

 **Written for 27**

 **If you don't like to read smut don't read it. If you do though please leave a review. This is my first straight smut. I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a quarter past three, Brian was doodling in the note section of his paper for Mary-Margaret's class when the bell rang; brash and noisy as it was signaling that class was over. The boy stands up, tilts his head up towards the ceiling and sighs, grabbing his text book and paper, shoving them in-eloquently into his pack. "Yoh Carter, are you coming?" Elias asks already heading out the door.

"Nah, I need to do something real quick." Brian answers carefully, waving his friend off. Elias scoffs, walking out of the room to go do who knows what. Brian didn't care he had more attention on Mary-Margaret to give two shits of what the other boy did in his spare time.

Once everyone had exited the room Brian made his way towards the door, locking it before stepping over to Mary-Margaret, who for all intents and purposes was bending down trying in vain to pick something up from under her desk; her ass on full display for the boy to see. "Mrs. Blanchard do you need any help?" Brian asked, gracefully moving directly behind her.

Snow White turns her head to stare at her number one student in this class, wondering what the boy could be implying when he says help. Confusion turns to suspicion when Brian moves his hand to smack her glorious ass playfully. She moans out and says, "Why yes, Mr. Carter that would be wonderful." Moving her posterior, her short red dress hiking up past her rump showing off her black lacy thong.

Brian groaned at hearing her say his name, grinning when her little dress raises up to show off that glorious behind. Running his hands down her ass in between her crack and towards the sweet, sultry pussy begging to be touched and ravaged. Dipping his finger in between her thong and pussy he unfolds Snow's lips delicately rubbing her clitoris. Moaning out in desperate pleasure Mary-Margaret makes a show of swaying her hips rhythmically desperately wanting his waiting cock to be submerged in her moist cavern.

Brian removes his finger from her clit trailing it across her lips and to the edge of her panties pulling them down and off. He bends down, kissing her ass, moving slightly to kiss her wet hole, teasingly licking up into her clit. Blanchard moans out a pleased "Oh fuck, Mr. Carter that is—oh right there. Yesss!" He continues to lap at her pussy for little longer reveling in the sounds that make there way out of her illustrious mouth.

Brian stops all ministrations suddenly eliciting a small whine from Snow grinding her hips into the air searching for more friction. "Can I put my cock in your pussy, Mrs. Blanchard?" He asks, unzipping his jeans and sliding a hand in his briefs to pull out his erect dick pulsing in his hand, ready to penetrate her moist heat. She groans out a yes and bends over the desk, sticking her glorious white ass up in the air for him to slide his meat into her tight hole.

He slides his pants and briefs down his knees, positioning his pelvis in line with her vagina, slowly penetrating her. The juices slicking up his dick for him making it easier for his harpoon to slam right in. Brian lets out a groan of pleasure when Mary-Margaret clenches her insides around his meat, ready to start thrusting painfully fast. Wanting desperately to fuck her pussy into mind-numbing oblivion. Waiting until she gives the signal to start moving faster.

That signal comes with the rocking of her hips, grinding her ass into his crotch, shouting; "Fuuck! More, fuck me harder, faster. Please." At that obvious moan of more Brian obliges slamming his trouser snake into her moist cunt, repeatedly. Moving her dress up towards her chest Brian shoves his hands into Mrs. Blanchard's bra, fondling her breasts.

While still slamming his rod into that pussy, tweaking those rosy nipples, they hear a knock at the door signaling the need to speed up. Letting out a loud scream Mary-Margaret collapses onto the desk, orgasm spilling over Brian's sex pistol, tightening her insides causing Brian to pull out Cumming all over her back and ass.

During that spiel they hadn't heard the door unlocking and the Mayor standing there, admiring the view. "Mrs. Blanchard, You do realize that this is a school and you are married, yes?" Regina asks, not really caring either way; to busy staring at the scene in front of her. Her enemy looking utterly debauched and her student Mr. Carter looking quite smug. "I don't think I have to tell you that this isn't something that should happen again, ok? Mr. Carter if you're ever in the need for sex come find me, I'll work something." She says striding over towards the two letting her finger brush over his still erect cock.

Brian groans at the feel of Regina's long nails scratching at his dick wondering if she would let him fuck her as well. He nods after a moment at her words, still trying to process what she said, a glazed look in his eyes. "Yes, ma'am." He says after a moment. Pulling up his pants when she gestures with her hands for him to pull them up and exit the room. Before leaving he turns to his teacher and says, "Thank you, Mrs. Blanchard for this experience." Finally exiting the room, once he's enough of a distance away from the classroom he fist punches the air in victory, finally getting to live that fantasy that has always plagued him.

Meanwhile back in the classroom Regina looks at Snow with leveled eyes. "Clean yourself up and report to my office." Regina tells Snow, unabashedly raking her gaze down her entire depraved form slumped on the desk, little sniffles coming from her. _Is she crying?_ Regina thinks, not sure what to about that.

Snow jerks up a moment and looks at Regina, terrified that she is going to tell David about this affair. "Please, don't tell David." Snow pleads, looking uttering depressed and guilty but also like she had the best sex in a while. _Is David not pleasing her enough sexually? Is that why she allowed that boy to fuck her? Hmm._

Regina glances down at Snow in lust saying, "I won't, on one condition."


End file.
